


Боль и страдание

by redpia



Category: No Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpia/pseuds/redpia
Kudos: 43





	Боль и страдание

#### Когда руки не из того места...

\- Оу, сюда кто-то заглянул? Автор не верстак и не писатель, поэтому чем заполнять визитку не знает. 

У кого стоит автоматический гугл переводчик, советую его отключить, не знаю по какой причине, но эта зараза исправляет под себя мой текст, похлеще чем Т9 ^^"

Боюсь даже представить как эта колбаса выглядит с телефона...поэтому, те кто планирует таки верстать визитки, лучше не увлекаться блоками как я хе-хе... Лучшим вариантом будет сделать что-то простенькое, но относительно удобное. Для этого минимума функций должно хватить... Тут нету каких-то полезных гайдов, только мои мысли и котики. С котиками всегда веселее~

\- А ну полож что взял! 

Они у меня немного балованные^^" 

\- И вот чего вам не спится... 

Возможно со временем люди привыкнут к css, а может и нет. Я не знаю...но попробовать стоит... упс у меня опять все уехало Т_Т 

  
Аминь... 


End file.
